Most conventional ceiling fans are similarly installed. FIG. 1 shows a partial side view of a conventional ceiling fan unit 1 that encompasses a general prior art ceiling fan system. In FIG. 1, ceiling fan motor 10 has a rotor component 20 that rotates about a central axis beneath motor 10, which is in turn connected to a housing 5 that is attached beneath a ceiling 2. A plurality of fan blades 30 are connected to the rotor 20 by mounting arms 40. Each mounting arm 40 has one end 42 connected to an end 32 of each fan blade 30, and a second end 44 having at least two through-holes 45 therethrough, so that conventional fasteners such as screws 50 pass through the through-holes 45 to mateably thread into threaded holes 25 in the bottom of rotor 20.
Usually most conventional directions have the installer first connect and hang the motor 10, rotor 20 and housing 5 to a ceiling. More often than not the installer is usually perched on a stool or ladder. Next, many directions have the installer attach the fan blades 30 to their respective mounting arms 40. Finally, one of the last steps is to connect the blade 30 and respective mounting arm 40 to the rotor 20 on the motor.
To finish this final assembly step takes great dexterity, patience, balance and time. In order for a single person 60 to be able to complete this final step, the installer 60 needs to hold in one hand 62 the fan blade 30 and already attached mounting arm 40, and to position a screw driver 70 to the heads of screws 50 with the other hand 64. The installer must be able to balance the mounting screws 50 on the tip of the screw driver 70, insert the screws upwardly though the holes 44 in the mounting arm, making sure not to accidentally drop the screws 50 and then screw the screws 50 into the mating holes 25 on the rotor 20 all while still holding the blade 30 and arm 40. This assembly requires the installer to have to constantly hold both hands 62 and 64 raised high above their head, while again standing on a stool or ladder.
Many problems occur from this traditional method of having one person installing a ceiling fan. Screws 50 can and do accidentally fall and become lost causing more time and more expense to finish the installation. The installer 60 often has to constantly re position the blade 30 and arm 40 in order to be able to properly line up the through-holes 42 in the mounting arms 40 with their respective mating holes 25 in the bottom of rotor 20. The blade 30 and mounting arm 40 have been known to fall on and cause injury to the user 60 during assembly. Additionally, the user can lose their balance and injure themselves as well falling off the ladder and stool. Additional problems also occur after installation. For example, uneven tightening of each of the plural fasteners that connect the mounting arm to the motor has resulted in wobble effects when the ceiling fan system is running. Thus, the current operation of assembly has become known as a frustrating, undesirable, difficult, tedious, time consuming and sometimes dangerous task.
To merely add a second worker to help in the assembly installation may solve some of the problems above, but would add additional cost and labor expense to the installation project.
In addition to the difficulty of having to screw the blade arms onto the ceiling fan motor endshield, the endshield contains unsightly screw heads that detract from the appearance of the ceiling fan itself. Another problem with using screw type fasteners is that the fasteners themselves can loosen causing the blade arms and connected blades to accidentally fall resulting in damages to surrounding property and people beneath the ceiling fans.
Additionally, ceiling fan blades and their blade arm supports need to be cleaned to remove dirt and dust buildup. Existing fan blades and blade arms are hard to remove from the ceiling mounted motors. Thus, fan blades and their respective blade arms are left mounted on the ceiling mounted motors. Current techniques have relied on manually holding brushes directly to the ceiling mounted blades and blade arms which inherently tires the muscles in the cleaner""s neck, shoulders, arms and hands. This messy cleaning with brushes causes the dirt to fall on both the cleaner and furniture and flooring beneath the fan.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide detachable blade arms for ceiling fans that are easy and quick to install.
The second objective of the present invention is to provide detachable blade arms for ceiling fans that allow each blade arm to be locked in place to the motor housing.
The third objective of the present invention is to provide detachable blade arms for ceiling fans that wherein the centrifugal force of the fans locks the blades in place.
The fourth objective of the present invention is to allow a single user to safely and easily attach and detach a fan blade mounting arm to a ceiling mounted fan motor.
The fifth object of this invention is to provide a detachable blade mounting arm for a ceiling fan motor that does not use fasteners such as screws.
The sixth object of this invention is to provide inwardly deformable and bendable fasteners that snapably expand locking the blade mounting arms to ceiling fan motors.
The seventh object of this invention is to provide guide posts for allowing the mounting arm to be guided onto its"" attachment points on the ceiling fan motor.
A first preferred embodiment of the novel invention device for attaching ceiling fan mounting arms to ceiling fan motors includes a ceiling fan motor having a rotating member, a mounting arm having a first end connected to a fan blade and a second end, and a slide and lock means for connecting the second end of the mounting arm to the rotating member, wherein the slide and lock means allows the mounting arm to slide onto and lock with the rotating member. The slide and lock means can be one, two, three or more protruding members with respective slots that can be shaped like a keyhole. Each protruding member can be located on the second end of the mounting arm with the slot located on the rotating member. Alternatively, the protruding member can be located on the rotating member with the slot located on the mounting arm. A deformable means such as a rubber gasket can also be used between the mounting arm and the rotating member for creating vibration isolation and enhanced fit between these parts. Additionally, a spring means such as a spring clip can be used for locking the arm to the rotating member. The blade arms can be made of materials such as but not limited to plastic, wood, and the like. The blade arms can be separate from the actual blades or be formed from one piece.
A second embodiment of the invention includes a quick snap installed blade arm for ceiling fans that includes a ceiling fan motor having a rotating member, a blade mounting arm having a connecting end connected to the rotating member, and a bendable snap fastener for attaching the connecting end of the mounting arm to the rotating member, wherein the snap fastener allows the mounting arm to snap onto and lock with the rotating member. The snap fastener can include inwardly bendable hook ends above a shaft and a slot for receiving the inwardly bendable hook ends and allowing the hook ends to expand after passing therethrough. The inwardly bendable hook ends can be located on the mounting arm with the slot located on the rotating member. Alternatively, the inwardly bendable hook ends can be located on the rotating member with the slot located on the mounting arm. Alignment guide post(s) with receiving slot(s) can be used so that only one fastener needs to be used.
The third embodiment of the invention is a removable quick snap installable blade arm for ceiling fans that includes a ceiling fan motor having a rotating member, a blade mounting arm having a connecting end connected to the rotating member, and a bendable snap fastener for attaching and detaching the connecting end of the mounting arm to the rotating member, wherein the snap fastener allows the mounting arm to snap onto and lock with the rotating member, and be removed from the rotating member. The snap fastener can include bendable hook ends above a shaft and a slot for receiving the inwardly deformable hook end and allowing the hook end to expand after passing therethrough. The inwardly deformable hook end can be located on the mounting arm with the slot located on the rotating member. Alternatively, the inwardly deformable hook ends can be located on the rotating member with the slot located on the mounting arm. A screwable fastener can attach the deformable hook ends in place. A deformable means such as a rubber gasket can be located between the snap means and the rotating member for vibration isolation and enhanced fit between the components.
When assembling the embodiments, the ceiling fan motor housing and rotating member(endshield) can usually first be hung from a ceiling. Next the installer can simply hold the pre-connected mounting arm and fan blade with one hand and guide the mounting arm until the tip portion of the fasteners enters into the mateable slot openings.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.